Lawful Chaos
by Lord Xemnas
Summary: And when one dragon falls, another one rises...


**Lawful Chaos**

**By: Axel**

**XxX**

Sora raised his keyblade once more, and brought it down upon the dragon's head. Maleficent collapsed in a heap, roaring and spewing neon green flames from her maw. Her body writhed as the darkness that made it collapsed in on itself. Claws raked the air and teeth gnashed as a feral cry ripped from the dragon's throat. The darkness crushed down around the chaos dragon, tearing away its life. And with a last bitter cry the mighty serpent was gone.

Sora cautiously moved forward, stepping through the black vapors that gradually twisted upwards and disappeared, as smoke from the dragon's mouth. It curled in ebony tendrils skyward, then faded into nothingness. At the core of the darkness, where the dragons heart had once resided, was a stone, black as pitch. The power of the void rolled off it, vibrations that sent courses of energy strong enough to rip the seams of reality out and in its stead the endless reaches of space would fall apart and nothingness would reign eternal.

Though that was far too much for our hero to comprehend. He dare not take the stone, or even touch it, lest he surely perish. He looked at it however, and even dared as much to prod it with his blade. It did not break and reign a blackened fury upon the boy, so he assumed that it was safe. He carefully plucked the stone from the ground and held it in his hand. The light did not refract off of it, causing the obsidian surface to look as dead as the abyss it self.

"What do you think it is," Sora asked, turning to his companions, who were both tending to their own wounds.

"Gee, I dunno Sora," Goofy said with his usual air of ignorance mingled with incompetence. "It looks kinda like one of them summon gems," he finally decided on upon racking his tiny brain to recall where he'd seen a similar object.

"We should take it to the Fairy Godmother," Donald piped up, stating what was obviously what they were all thinking.

"Yeah, you're right. After I find Riku," Sora said with his ever present determination to find his friend. They'd already established for the most part that Riku's only intention was to murder Sora and thus retire any threat to completing his quest, but Sora was a persistent devil, and surely he if anyone could change Riku's mind.

So the heroic trio pressed forward through the castle's depths, where Sora once more confronted his dear friend. They exchanged some rather terse greetings and after a bit of word duel Sora was able to determine that his friend was no longer his friend in fact, but rather an evil spirit who and laid claim to his dearest friend's body.

After what some would call an 'epic' battle, plus a few sword strokes, Sora had felled what was once his friend and freed the princesses that had lay in slumber. It was however at the terrible cost of his own life, as he had to carve out his own heart with the key of darkness to liberate them from their fates.

To forward you in the story of the events that followed, our hero was revived by the love of his dear friend Kairi, whose heart was freed only when Sora's had been torn out. The hero and his dear, as well as the duck and the less than intelligent dog, quickly took flight from the damned castle, and returned to Traverse Town, where the epic story had first began.

The trio of heros, plus maiden, made their way to the home of Merlin, the magician, where they left Kairi for the time being. Before they set off however, Sora paid a visit to the Fairy God Mother, who was patiently spending her time at Merlin's home until her world was restored.

"Fairy Godmother," Sora asked, digging into his pocket. "We found this at Hollow Bastion. We thought it looked like a summon gem," he said as he produced the soulless looking stone.

At first she shirked back as she felt the stone's power, but then stepped forward and took it. "Sora," she warned, " this creature is very powerful. Even as a stone it's power is immense. I will unlock its power for you, but you must promise to never unleash it unless under the most dire of circumstances."

Sora nodded dully, most of what she said going over his head. She used her magic to reach into the stone and pull the soul of the creature out, causing the stone to disintegrate before their eyes.

After receiving the power of the stone, he went to bid farewell to his friends. Then he returned to the accursed castle to tie up some lose ends. He dispatched of the evil Behemoth that lurked in the depths and sealed the keyhole, saving Hollow Bastion from certain doom. But his journey was not over. He had to confront the final evil once and for all.

So Sora and his friends ventured to the End of the World, to finish the dark lord Ansem, and save the world, all worlds, from certain destruction.

They battled and fought valiantly through the hordes of dark minions. There were great demons, and mighty monsters that barred the way, but the blessings of light prevailed and they subdued the dark forces, pluging farther and farther into the heart of creation.

And when they reached the border of oblivion, where reality and the abyss met, the dove in head first to meet the opposition with blades brandished, stained with the blood of the ten thousand foes felled before.

Sora stood before the prince of evil and all his lies as he preached the end of the world of light, and spun tales of a world cloaked in darkness with himself as God.

They had at it, the lord of chaos and the warrior of light, and they met each other blow for blow. The battle raged for what felt like centuries until it seemed as though the darkness would finally over come him.

As he stared into the maw of death, the abyss of the afterlife itself, the swirling darkness brought to mind the stone of jet he'd recovered from the dragon's corpse. He reached out for his connection to the creature's soul, and raised his keyblade high.

He felt the energy course through his body, feeling as though it would unravel his very being. Sora cried out as the creature manifested itself before him in a glorious splendor.

It was not a thing of any world he had seen. It was as the beast who had held the stone that spawned it, draconic in appearance. It had a long, serpentine neck and tail, with black scales like plate armor covering its body. A golden ring was fixed on its back between two massive wings which seemed to span galaxies. The creature threw its head back, a mighty roar tearing from its throat and shaking the very foundations of time and space.

A spark of fear ran through the eyes of the lord of darkness as he realized this beast may very well be his undoing.

Sora searched through his memory, trying to recall what the creature was called. "Bahamut!" he said as the name came to him. "Destroy him," Sora commanded.

At first the dragon leered at him, as if trying to decide if it should attack Sora instead. The dragon took wing, soaring into the air. It roared once more, reality trembling at the timbre of its voice. With might jowls agape, the beast began to draw energy from the world around it. It swirled and gathered into and intense ball of light that spun so fast that it could shred time apart from space.

Sora realized that he was most likely at fault for calling the thing into existence and tried to dismiss it, but it was far too late.

The golden ring upon its back glowed a brilliant, blinding white, and a beam of pure concentrated energy issued forth from Bahamut's mouth.

The beam struck the dark lord Ansem, and his body disintegrated in the wave of the pure energy.

The beam slowed to a trickle, and the ceased. The dragon lord then vanished without so much as a second thought, returning to its own plane of existence.

Sora sighed, relieved that he was still in once peace. He looked over to where Ansem as once been, expecting to see nothing but a pile of ash. But he was wrong. Very wrong.

There was nothing there. Nothing at all. No ash. No dirt. No earth. Just a blinding white hole in the fabric of space and time.

And it was getting bigger.

The edges of the hole were expanding, seething outward like an hungry, amorphous blob seeking to devour all of existence. Sora tried to run, but it quickly caught up to him. And went it caught him, his very being was unraveled and torn from reality. The hole quickly spread, engulfing the whole End of the World, and then all the worlds. And the Kingdom Hearts itself.

And then there was nothing. And nothingness reigned over all. And all was nothing.

**XxX**

Author's Note: Originally Bahamut was designed to be in Kingdom Hearts, but was taken out. I guess it was because he was just too awesome? I assume this is probably what would have happened if they had indeed included Bahamut, in all his glory, in the game.


End file.
